Of Rain, You and I
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: BTS. Jimin/Yoongi. Hanya sebuah cerita tentang hujan di mana Yoongi mematri hal itu menjadi kisahnya bersama sang kekasih tercinta, Jimin, yang akan selalu membekas dalam ingatan. [MinYoon. Bottom!Yoongi. AR/AU. SLASH. YAOI. OOC. M for many reasons. Drabble/Ficlet Collection.] Another chapter is update! RnR guys?
1. Chapter 1 : Of Rain, You, and I

**Of Rain, You and I © Fujimoto Yumi, 2016**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi © God, themselves**

 **BTS © God, themselves**

 **Rated T+ / Romance, Fluffy, Slice of Life**

 **AR. OOC. SLASH. YAOI. DLDR.**

 **Drabble/Ficlet Collection.**

 **Summary : Hanya sebuah cerita tentang hujan di mana Yoongi mematri hal itu menjadi kisahnya bersama sang kekasih tercinta, Jimin, yang akan selalu membekas dalam ingatan.**

* * *

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I.**

Hari itu tanggal 9 bulan Maret, yang berarti adalah ulang tahun Yoongi. Sejujurnya di hari itu, ia sudah menyiapkan segala rencana bersama kekasih bocahnya, Jimin. Namun sayangnya, hujan yang turun menghancurkan itu semua.

Kesal. Itulah yang Yoongi rasakan sekarang.

Namun dia bisa apa? Membenci hujan bukanlah kuasanya. Karena pada dasarnya, hujan adalah bagian dari memori yang takkan pernah bisa Yoongi singkirkan dari ingatan.

Karena hujan mempertemukannya dengan Jimin. Karena di saat hujanlah Jimin meminta Yoongi menjadi kekasihnya. Karena hujan, adalah keadaan di mana Yoongi bisa bermanja dalam dekapan hangat Jimin. Dan Yoongi menyukai itu semua.

Namun kini, hujan menghancurkan segala sesuatu yang Yoongi rencanakan. Hujan merusaknya, dan Yoongi berpikir tidakkah ada hari lain untuk hujan turun selain sekarang?

Ini hari ulang tahunnya, dan apa kabar dengan segala sesuatu yang akhirnya rusak itu?

"Yoongi- _hyung_?"

"Hm."

"Mau sampai kapan berdiri di depan jendela begitu?"

Jimin tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya dan memeluknya. Menyelipkan kedua tangannya melingkupi perut Yoongi, yang di mana langsung bisa memberikan rasa hangat pada tubuhnya itu.

Yoongi langsung bersandar pada dada bidang kekasihnya, sambil matanya masih memperhatikan rintik-rintik hujan yang jatuh di luar sana melalui kaca jendela kamarnya yang ditempatinya bersama Jin.

"Jimin."

"Hm?"

Yoongi menikmati saja saat Jimin menggesekkan hidungnya di leher Yoongi. Tetapi Yoongi tahu sebisa mungkin sosok itu menaruh atensi pada panggilannya. "Kenapa? Tidak jadi bicara?"

"Rencana kita—"

"Hmmm kalau _hyung_ mau ayo saja kita keluar sekarang?"

"Tapi di luar hujan, Jim."

"Ya terus?"

"Tau, ah."

Jimin terkekeh dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut Yoongi. Bibirnya mengecupi bagian bawah telinga _namja_ berambut _silver_ di depannya. Kemudian memberi sedikit hisapan di sana. "Ayo. Aku tidak keberatan pergi di bawah hujan bersamamu. Apalah arti hujan kalau akhirnya nanti kita berada di ruangan _indoor_ juga, _hyung_? Kan hanya—"

"Berisik. Tutup mulutmu dan enyah sana."

Jimin hanya meringis dalam hati, namun ia tak melepaskan tangannya pada tubuh Yoongi, pun ia malah makin-makin mengeratkannya. "Aku bisa mengundurnya jadi besok kalau _hyung_ mau?"

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah tidak mood makan dagingnya."

" _Mwo_?"

"Belikan _cheesecake_ sana!"

"Kan hujan, _hyung_."

"Masa bodo. Sana pergi dan belikan aku _cheesecake_!"

Pun Jimin hanya menurutinya, dengan sebelumnya ia mencuri satu kecupan dari kekasih bersurai _silver_ nya tersayang.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **II.**

Yoongi tengah terduduk di depan pintu beranda kamar yang ditempatinya. Pintu kaca itu memperlihatkan cuaca luar di mana hujan tengah turun deras membasahi Seoul dan mengetuk-etuk pelan kaca di depannya.

Ia tengah menunggu Jimin yang sedang numpang mandi di kamarnya. Matanya sedari tadi menatap nyalang ke luar, memperhatikan bagaimana rintik-rintik hujan menyentuh kaca di depannya, atau ketika setetes air itu mengalir turun, yang pada akhirnya seolah menjadikan timbulnya embun.

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka menyadarkan Yoongi bahwa Jimin sudah selesai mandi, dan di saat itulah matanya menangkap sesuatu di luar sana. Seekor kupu-kupu yang terbang kesusahan karena sayapnya basah. Sontak, _namja_ berambut _caramel_ itu berteriak memanggil sang kekasih untuk menghampirinya.

"Jimin! Jimin cepat ke sini! _Ya_! Jimin cepatlah! Lihat ada kupu-kupu di luar di sana!"

Jimin yang mendengar kekasihnya berteriak heboh langsung menghampiri sosok mungil itu. Ia kemudian menumpukan dirinya pada satu lutut, dengan satu tangan berlabuh di atasnya. Ia pun memperhatikan apa yang ditunjuk Yoongi.

"Ah."

"Kau lihat, kan?"

Jimin hanya mengangguk walau ia tak yakin Yoongi dapat melihatnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu kini mendudukkan dirinya di belakang Yoongi, menyelipkan tangannya di pinggang pemuda silver di depannya lalu menarik sosok itu untuk bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

Dan Yoongi sendiri seketika mendapatkan tempat ternyaman untuk bersandar. Ia pun menyerukkan kepalanya di bawah dagu Jimin. Satu tangannya terangkat untuk menggerakkan jari telunjuknya menunjuk kupu-kupu yang masih berada di luar sana.

"Ah! Haruskah kita membawanya ma— _Ya_! Aish, kenapa malah pergi?" Yoongi bermonolog sendiri. Jimin hanya tersenyum lembut sambil berusaha memberikan kehangatan pada sosok yang paling dicintainya tersebut.

"Sayang sekali dia pergi, _ne_? Padahal ada malaikat yang mau menolongnya," Jimin bergumam menyahuti _monolog_ kekasihnya tadi sambil menumpukan dagunya pada kepala _caramel_ Yoongi. Dan ia hanya mendengar dengusan setelah itu sebelum pemuda dalam dekapan tangannya makin menyandar padanya.

Mereka diam dengan masih memperhatikan hujan yang turun. Tangan Yoongi memainkan jari-jemari Jimin yang melingkari perutnya. Ia pun menunduk, melihat bagaimana tangan itu selalu bisa memberikan kenyamanan padanya, dan juga keyakinan agar percaya bahwa Jimin akan selalu mengulurkan tangan kapanpun ia butuh.

Dan tiba-tiba Yoongi bertanya, pun ia benar-benar menjadi orang lain yang Jimin sendiri bingung dari mana datangnya. Namun ia tahu, inilah cara Yoongi menunjukkan kemanjaan padanya, hanya padanya.

" _Ne_ , Jimin?"

"Hm?" Jimin menyahut sambil menghirup aroma sampo pada rambut _caramel_ Yoongi.

"Menurutmu, apa kupu-kupu tadi akan baik-baik saja? Tidakkah sayapnya akan rusak karena berada di bawah hujan begitu lama?"

"Entahlah, _hyung_. Aku bukan ahli serangga. Tapi mungkin… bisa saja itu terjadi…" dekapan Jimin makin mengerat, dan Yoongi justru bertambah nyaman bersandar di sana. "…tapi jika itu aku… mungkin sayapku akan patah. Karena hujan versiku—owh!"

"Apaan sih. Sejak kapan kau punya sayap? Dasar bocah aneh," Yoongi mendengus lagi sehabis ia mencubit lengan Jimin barusan. Rasa-rasanya Jimin makin suka bicara yang aneh-aneh.

"Aku serius. Sayapku mungkin akan patah, jika melihatmu menangis. Karena airmatamu, adalah kelemahanku."

Yoongi langsung mendoangakkan sedikit wajahnya untuk melihat Jimin. Jujur ia merasa wajahnya panas, tapi apa pedulinya? Di depan Jimin ini, kan, dia merona?

"Kepalamu terbentur ya, Park?"

"Sayap-sayap cintaku yang akan patah, hyung. Karena airmatamu itulah, hujan yang menghancurkannya."

"Berisik. Tutup mulutmu dan berhenti berbicara aneh." Walau berkata demikian dengan nada paling ketus, Yoongi tidak beranjak dari posisi ternyamannya dalam pelukan Jimin. Jimin sendiri hanya terkekeh kecil dan mengeratkan tangannya.

" _Saranghae, hyung_. Dan aku bersungguh-sungguh soal yang tadi."

Yoongi diam awalnya, sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan agak bangun lalu memutar kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Jimin yang tersenyum lembut padanya. _Namja_ berambut _caramel_ itu pun melembutkan tatapannya. "Lalu? Aku harus apa?"

"Jangan pernah menangis. Dan kalau aku yang membuatmu menangis, hukum aku. Apapun."

Jimin berucap dengan serius. Yoongi hanya kembali tersenyum, lalu memajukan wajahnya untuk memberi kecupan pada bibir tebal Jimin, sekilas. Namun masing-masing tahu ada cinta di sana.

"Oke. Kupegang janjimu. Dan… _nado saranghae_."

Dan sejujurnya, kupu-kupu yang tadi mereka lihat pada akhirnya menemukan tempat di mana ia bisa berteduh. Tanpa kebasahan, tanpa harus merusak sayap indahnya di bawah rintikan air hujan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **III.**

Sudah seminggu berlalu dan Yoongi masih mempertahankan aksi ngambeknya pada sang kekasih, Jimin. Ketika sosok itu menolak untuk memenuhi keinginan Yoongi makan _cheesecake_ sepuasnya di hari ulang tahunnya.

Mereka kan tidak jadi pergi makan daging, di mana Jimin sendiri sudah membatalkan reservasinya (atas perintah Yoongi) dan kini, Yoongi hanya ingin makan _cheesecake_ sepuasnya. Di kamarnya. Bersama Jimin.

Namun apa? Di luar sedang hujan (lagi) dan Jimin hanya membeli sekotak _cheesecake_ saja, dan hal itu berhasil membuat Yoongi makin _badmood_ karenanya.

"Kenapa cuma sekotak? Aku mau lagi."

Nada suaranya sih dibuat merajuk, tapi yakinkan Jimin bahwa wajah datar itu masih bertahan di sana. Walau tangannya terlipat di dada juga, bagi Jimin—Yoonginya tetaplah terlihat manis dan imut.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Sana beli lagi _cheesecake_ -nya!"

"Yang ini saja belum habis, _hyung_. Masa mau beli lagi. Habiskan dulu yang—"

"Beli lagi atau kau keluar dari sini?! Cepat sana beli!"

"Tidak mau~ _hyung_ sudah ah. Jangan ngambek terus karena kita tidak jadi kencan. Makan ini dulu, sisanya menyusul, _okay_?"

"Tidak mau."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Biar aku dan yang lainnya saja yang makan." Jimin bersiap membawa pergi sekotak _cheesecake_ itu, namun secepat kilat Yoongi menahan tangannya lalu menariknya untuk terduduk kembali di pinggir ranjang yang pemuda berambut _silver_ itu duduki.

"Iya sini berikan."

Jimin tersenyum membalas itu dan menaruh kotaknya di atas pangkuan Yoongi setelah sebelumnya memberikan kecupan di dahi pemuda itu. " _Once again, happy birthday, my_ Yoongi _. Be healthy and cute and beautiful and love me more."_

"Dalam mimpimu."

"Aku akan rela tidak bangun jika mimpiku begitu."

"Park Jimin gila."

" _I'm crazy for you_."

"Enyah sana. Aku mau makan _cheesecake_ -ku."

"Iya-iyaaa~ jangan lupa sikat gigi sehabis itu, oke?"

Jimin sudah akan beranjak lagi seperti sebelumnya ketika mendapati Yoongi hanya diam tak merespon. Namun saat ia berbalik, Jimin merasakan tarikan pada ujung baju dan ketika ia kembali melihat ke arah kekasih, Yoongi memandangnya di sana dengan tatapan mata yang selalu ia suka.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Jimin tahu bahwa Yoongi ingin dia tinggal—untuk menemaninya menghabiskan kue keju yang tadi dibelinya.

" _Arrayo_ ~ Aku akan tinggal. Manis sekali sih, Yoongi- _hyung_ ku."

Pun Yoongi tak menjawab, hanya melirik Jimin yang setia duduk di dekatnya seraya memakan kue keju favoritnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **IV.**

Bagi Yoongi, kehangatan Jimin di musim hujan begini adalah obat bius tersendiri yang membuatnya betah untuk benar-benar hanya berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Ia memang suka tidur, namun dengan cuaca dingin di luar sana membuatnya enggan beranjak sekalipun ia sudah bangun. Apalagi ketika ia mendapati lengan kekar Jimin yang memeluknya. Ia jadi merasakan kantuk kembali menyerang, bagaikan obat yang berusaha membiusnya.

Dan Yoongi tidak keberatan. Selama Jimin yang memeluknya memberikan kenyamanan itu, selama Jimin yang berperan sebagai obat bius itu, Yoongi tidak takut akan kelebihan takaran. Karena ia tahu, Jimin pun bisa sekaligus menjadi sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa aman berada dalam dekapnya.

"Tidak mau bangun, _hyung_?"

"Masih ngantuk."

"Tapi _hyung_ harus sarapan."

"Tidak mau. Mau tidur lagi. Dan jangan coba ke mana-mana."

"Kau bilang ingin diajak jalan-jalan? Kebetulan kita libur dan sekarang sedang di Jepang, yakin hanya mau di tempat tidur saja?"

"Hujan, Jim~ dingin…"

" _Arra_ ~ _arra_ ~ tidurlah lagi, Yoongiku~ _love you_."

"Hmmm~"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **V.**

Mereka saling berdiri berhadapan. Di bawah langit yang mendung dengan napas saling terengah. Hari sudah malam dan keduanya justru tak berniat untuk segera sampai ke _dorm_.

Jimin masih menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan terluka, dan pemuda manis itu sendiri menatapnya tak terbaca. Marah, kesal, kecewa, semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

"Apa maumu sekarang, _hyung_? Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu tetapi apa? Kau tidak mau mendengarkanku."

"Jimin dengar—"

"Apa?"

Jimin menghela napas lelah. Ia seharusnya sudah beristirahat di _dorm_ , bergelung dibalik selimut hangat, kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa kekasih manisnya masih bekerja di studio untuk meng _compose_ lagu grup mereka.

Jimin hanya ingin menjemputnya. Jimin hanya ingin memastikan bahwa sosok itu baik-baik saja. Karena demi Tuhan Yoongi baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya, dan kini Yoongi ingin agar Jimin tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Apa bisa? Apa bisa Jimin bersikap demikian?

Mereka bertengkar karena ego masing-masing. Biasanya Yoongi tidak akan protes jika Jimin menjemputnya ke studio. Namun entah ada apa hari ini, semuanya terlihat berbeda. Jimin benar-benar marah. Dan Yoongi sendiri tak mau mengenyampingkan sedikit harga dirinya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Jim. Memangnya kau pikir—"

"Aku sudah lelah, _hyung_ , untuk mengerti apa maumu. Aku tidak peduli lagi sekarang apa. Kau ingin sendiri bukan? Oke terserah. Aku pulang duluan. Jangan pergi jauh-jauh, sebentar lagi hujan. _Bye_."

"Jim—"

Namun Jimin tak berhenti ketika Yoongi memanggilnya. Punggung itu semakin menjauh, kemudian menghilang dari pandangan Yoongi yang kini berkaca-kaca. Ia berpikir mengapa semua jadi begini? Mengapa dirinya harus begitu gengsi? Mengapa dirinya harus bersikap moody?

Yoongi tidak tahu, jika penolakannya melukai Jimin. Ketika sosok itu menjadi korban ke _badmood_ -annya, yang mana saat Jimin ingin memeluknya Yoongi menjauh. Ketika Jimin hanya ingin memastikan ia baik-baik saja dan selamat sampai ke _dorm_ , Yoongi menyuruhnya pergi.

Dan di sinilah Yoongi, terus terbayang akan tatapan penuh luka Jimin dalam ingatan. Di bawah langit yang perlahan menangis, menurunkan rintik-rintik hujan yang seolah menemaninya bersedih. Dalam diam, dalam sunyi… Yoongi terus menangis membiarkan hujan membahasi jalanan yang ia tapaki.

Sendirian.

Tanpa Jimin, dan tanpa kehangatan sosok itu yang senantiasa selalu bisa melenakan Yoongi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **VI.**

Sudah hampir seminggu Jimin menghindarinya, mendiamkannya dan hanya merespon jika benar-benar penting. Semua _member_ dibuat bingung, namun mereka tak berani ikut campur. Karena mereka tahu, apapun masalah yang sedang dihadapi Jimin dan Yoongi, mereka pasti bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik.

Tetapi… merasa khawatir boleh bukan? Apalagi Yoongi terlihat pucat, dan hari ini pun ia harus kembali ke studio untuk melanjutkan projek lagu yang tengah dibuatnya bersama Namjoon dan Hoseok.

Jimin pun terlihat tidak peduli, begitu pikir Yoongi. Acapkali ia melirik ke arah _dongsaeng_ merangkap kekasihnya itu, _rapper_ BTS tersebut harus menahan sakit yang menghujam jantungnya karena Jimin akan langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

Tuhan… tidak bisakah mereka menyelesaikan ini?

"Suga- _hyung_ , ayo kita berangkat." Ucapan Namjoon hanya bagai angin lewat untuknya. Namun Yoongi tetap bangkit, berjalan ke arah pintu keluar berharap Jimin akan mengantarnya sampai sana dan memberi kecupan ' _hati-hati di jalan'_. Tetapi itu hanya harapannya, Jimin pun justru berlalu ke kamar sesaat ia bangkit dari sofa yang ia duduki.

 _Tahan sakitmu, Yoongi. Setelah ini cari cara untuk berbaikan dengan bocah berisikmu itu_ , batin Yoongi meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Kemudian berlalu bersama dua _rapper_ lainnya menuju studio.

Hari sudah malam ketika mereka selesai. Namjoon dan Hoseok sudah pulang duluan karena Yoongi yang menyuruh. Pemuda manis itu turun ke lantai bawah dan ke arah _lobby_ , pun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya di bawah langit malam yang dingin.

Sampai di seperempat jalan, hujan tiba-tiba turun dan Yoongi sama sekali tidak membawa payung. Ia berteduh di bawah kanopi toko yang sudah tutup di pinggiran distrik yang kebanyakan pemilik tokonya memilih menghangatkan diri dalam rumah, Yoongi menyandarkan dirinya di tembok di belakangnya.

Lama menunggu, hujan tak kunjung reda. Kalau sudah begini… Yoongi ingin Jimin ada di sini, di sampingnya. Menjemputnya, memeluknya, memberinya kehangatan dan kecupan di sepanjang jalan sepi yang sering mereka pilih untuk lalui. Tetapi apa… Jimin pun sekarang tidak berniat menjemputnya sedikitpun.

Yoongi memeluk dirinya sendiri, kedinginan. Ia butuh Jimin, sangat membutuhkannya. Haruskah Yoongi menelpon Jimin untuk menjemput—

 **TAP!**

Tatapan mata pemuda manis berambut _mint_ yang tadi terus melihat ke bawah, terhenti pada sepasang sepatu yang berhenti tepat di depannya. Yoongi mengenali pemilik sepatu itu dan langsung mendongakkan wajahnya untuk bertemu tatap dengan pandangan datar dari Jimin.

Hatinya mencelos, namun sebisa mungkin ia tak ingin menunjukkannya. Jimin menyodorkan satu payung ke arahnya dan memintanya untuk kembali berjalan karena hari semakin malam, dan hawa hujan semakin dingin.

Suara datar Jimin benar-benar mengganggu Yoongi, tanpa melakukan apa yang Jimin suruh, Yoongi justru membuang payungnya dan berteriak di bawah hujan yang mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya, menumpahkan semua perasaannya. Pada Jimin, pada kekasih yang amat dicintainya.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku! Lalu apa ini caramu mencintaiku? Apa kau sudah lelah menghadapi sikapku yang seperti ini? Apa pada akhirnya kau menyadari bahwa bukan aku yang kau inginkan? Bahwa setiap perilaku kasar dan dingin yang kutunjukkan adalah benar sikap yang memang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu? Apa ini cinta yang selalu kau bicarakan, Jimin?!"

Jimin berhenti di tempatnya, namun tidak berbalik ataupun menjawab teriakan Yoongi.

"Kau sudah lelah, bukan?" airmata Yoongi mengalir dan tercampur dengan hujan yang membasahinya. "Kau lelah akan sikapku. Pada akhirnya… seminggu ini kau benar-benar menjauh dariku. Padahal biasanya… sekalipun hari ini kita bertengkar, keesokannya kau akan tetap bicara padaku. Apa kau… hiks… benar-benar lelah?"

"Kau bilang… aku boleh menghukummu jika kau yang membuatku menangis. Apa sekarang sayap cintamu benar-benar patah? Dan tak tersisa lagi cinta untukku? Kau bilang… airmataku adalah kelemahanmu… dan apa itu masih berlaku bahkan ketika… hiks… menatapku saja kau tidak mau?"

Jimin secepat mungkin langsung berbalik dan berdiri di hadapan kekasihnya yang masih menangis. Padahal, Jimin sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia takkan membuat Yoongi menangis lagi, namun sepertinya ia mengingkari itu.

Mereka saling bertatapan, dengan payung yang Jimin pegang melindungi mereka dari hujan. Namun Yoongi sudah basah kuyup, dan dia kedinginan. Jimin pun hanya melihatnya tanpa berniat untuk memeluknya. Tanpa berniat menyelesaikan ini semua.

Demi Tuhan apa yang harus Yoongi lakukan sekarang?

"Aku membencimu, Jimin… tidakkah seharusnya kau tahu bagaimana aku? Aku tahu kau mungkin akan lelah untuk mengerti… tetapi bukankah kau—hiks pernah berjanji untuk selalu bertahan akan sikapku? Aku—"

"Sssttt… kau terlalu banyak bicara, _hyung_." Jimin memotong kalimat Yoongi dengan mengusap bibir pemuda manis di depannya yang sudah bergetar karena dingin dengan tangannya yang bebas. Pemuda yang lebih muda itu melembutkan tatapannya untuk kemudian tersenyum, memperlihatkan _eye smile_ yang selalu Yoongi suka. "Maafkan aku… aku membuatmu menangis lagi. Kau boleh menghukumku sekarang, apapun. Bahkan jika kau memintaku untuk mati, akan kulakukan. Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis lagi setelahnya, hm?"

Yoongi hanya menggeleng lalu merapatkan diri pada pemuda di depannya. Mengalungkan kedua tangan putih tanpa cacat itu ke leher Jimin, untuk kemudian mencari kehangatan di balik lekuk leher Jimin, membuat pemuda lainnya melabuhkan satu tangannya yang tak memegang payung melingkari pinggang Yoongi.

"Sssttt… aku di sini… menunggumu menghukumku. Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, _hyung_. Katakan apa yang bisa kulakukan, hm?"

"Jangan pergi… jangan pernah… jangan diamkan aku, menghindariku atau apapun itu."

Jimin hanya tersenyum kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya. "Janji."

" _Prove it_."

" _I will. For you_."

Karena pada dasarnya, hanya kepada dan untuk Yoongi lah ia bisa bertahan. Dalam sakit dan kekecewaan dan juga rasa lelah. Sebanyak apapun keengganan yang nampak pada wajah itu, atau sikap penuh sangkalan dan kata-kata tajam yang kian bebas menguar dari mulut manisnya, Jimin akan tetap berdiri di sana. Dalam lingkaran takdir ketika pada akhirnya ia memutuskan bahwa hanya dengan Yoongi lah ia akan melewati ini semua.

Sebanyak apapun badai yang menerpa jalan cinta mereka, pada kenyataannya… Jimin hanya melakukan itu untuk Yoongi, dan hanya dia.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **VII.**

Jimin memasuki kamar kekasihnya bersama _hyung_ tertua mereka dengan pelan. Di luar hujan, badai sebenarnya, dan untungnya mereka tengah mendapat libur setelah latihan berhari-hari bahkan minggu untuk konsep baru _comeback_ mereka.

Jimin melihat kekasihnya sudah membelit tubuhnya dengan selimut yang ada. Tadi saat Jimin tengah bermain PS di ruang tengah bersama Taehyung, Seokjin mendatanginya dan menyuruhnya untuk melihat Yoongi, yang disinyalir oleh sosok itu terus menggumamkan nama Jimin.

Jimin hanya tertawa saja lalu bergegas ke kamar dua _hyung_ tertua itu. Dan di sinilah dia, berjalan pelan ke arah ranjang kekasihnya yang manis.

"Jimin?"

"Hm?" Jimin refleks menjawab dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur Yoongi, melihat wajah sosok itu yang tidak tertutup selimut. Ah, ternyata benar mengigau?

Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap poni mint kekasihnya. Dan Yoongi kembali menggumamkan namanya.

"Jimin…?"

"Ya, _hyung_? Aku di sini," _namja_ bermarga Park itu pun tetap membalas Yoongi yang mengigau, dengan tangannya yang tak berhenti bergerak.

Mata _namja_ manis itu memang tertutup, namun sepertinya ia tahu bahwa Jimin ada di sana. "Jimin dingin… peluk…"

Jimin hanya tertawa saja lalu langsung masuk ke dalam selimut untuk mendekap erat kekasihnya. Berusaha mengusir hawa dingin badai malam itu, dan berhasil membuat Yoongi kini bersandar nyaman di dadanya dan terlelap dengan nyenyak.

Pemuda bermahkotakan langit senja itu melirik sekilas jendela yang sedikit terbuka yang menampakkan langit yang gelap dengan badai di luar sana, untuk kemudian mengalihkan lagi pandangannya pada sosok dalam dekapan yang terus bermanja pada kehangatan yang ia berikan. Dikecupnya pucuk kepala sang kekasih, lalu berbisik di sana; lembut dan halus juga penuh rasa cinta, "Selamat tidur, Yoongiku. _Saranghae_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Yumi' _s note_ :**

 **Hola** ketemu lagi sama saya. Ini cuma kumpulan _drabble/ficlet_ yang saya tau ga jelas wkwk. _Fluffy_ dan _chessy_. Biasa otak butuh _refreshing_ dari tugas. Dan dorongan(?) **Jimsnoona** juga untuk _publish_ ini hmm.

 **Untuk Greatest Accidental** masih diusahain ya/? Abis UAS kayaknya apdet. Ga janji. Bisa lebih cepat bisa juga lebih lambat. Wkwk.

 **Terima** **kasih** yang udah bersedia baca dan memberikan _review_ di _ff-ff_ saya. **_Thanks a looooot._**

 ** _At last but not least, Review_?**

 **Lav,**

 **Yumi.**


	2. Chapter 2 : When the Rain Falls

**When the Rain Falls © Fujimoto Yumi, 2016**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi © God, themselves**

 **Rated M for MPreg. / Romance, Fluffy.**

 **AU. YAOI. BL. MPreg! Ficlet.**

 **Summary : Karena di bawah dan dibalik hujan, bisa saja menimbulkan berbagai macam kenangan… dan kejadian aneh yang membekas dalam ingatan.**

 **Untuk: cabai-cabaikuh Mesumei; Jimsnoona & PoppoMing.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.o.o.o.o.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu hujan turun deras sekali. Jimin yang saat itu sehabis menjemput Yoongi di tempat kerjanya yang merupakan perusahaan musik milik sahabat mereka, dibuat sesekali melirik sang pasangan hidup yang sedari tadi mengelus-elus perut hampir-delapan-bulannya sembari memandang keluar jendela.

Sejujurnya Jimin sudah melarang _istri_ nya itu bekerja, tetapi yakinkan dia bahwa Yoongi itu sangat keras kepala. Dengan mengajukan syarat yang banyak diprotes Yoongi, Jimin akhirnya mengalah untuk tetap membiarkan sosok paling dicintanya bekerja tetapi jika terjadi sesuatu atau mulai merasa aneh mengenai kandungannya, Yoongi harus langsung menelpon Jimin.

Dan di sinilah dia. Di dalam mobil dengan Yoongi yang cemberut memandang keluar jendela. Tangannya pun masih berlabuh di atas perut buncitnya.

" _Baby? Wae_?" Jimin bertanya sembari satu tangannya yang tak memegang kemudi meraih tangan _istri_ nya yang masih berlabuh di atas perut sosok itu.

Seketika Yoongi menoleh dan memasang ekspresi –yang jujur sekali- jarang dia keluarkan sepanjang waktu mereka bersama.

Jimin langsung tersenyum lembut dan bertanya lagi. "Kenapa, hm?"

"Mekdi…"

"Huh?"

"Aku mau ke mekdi. Mekdi di depan berhenti, ya, Jim?"

Dan Jimin hanya mengerutkan kening lalu menuruti keinginan _istri_ nya yang meminta berhenti di restoran cepat saji yang biasanya jarang sekali Yoongi mau memakan makanannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.o.o.o.o.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin dengan susah payah menjaga sang tercinta dari keroyokan hujan sesaat keluar dari mobil dan sedikit berjalan cepat ke arah pintu masuk restoran cepat saji itu. Mewanti-wanti mengenai kandungan besar Yoongi karena rawan sekali kalau dibawa lari.

Yoongi di sampingnya hanya terus memegangi bajunya sembari merapatkan tubuhnya dari terpaan hawa dingin ke tubuh suaminya.

Saat sudah masuk ke dalam, Jimin dibuat berpikir apakah menu yang akan dipesan dan dibeli sang _istri_? Dia pun hanya mengikuti langkah Yoongi ke arah kasir. Dan dia bisa lihat binar mata yang Yoongi pasang ketika mendapati beberapa orang yang selesai membeli se- _cone chocotop_ kemudian berlalu keluar.

Yoongi pun menariknya, kemudian memesan pesanan yang dia inginkan yang membuat Jimin langsung menoleh kaget ke arahnya.

"Aku mau _chocotop_ satu!"

"Ada lagi yang mau dipesan, _sir_?"

"Ga. Itu aja."

"Baik—"

" _Baby_ , kamu cuma beli itu?"

Yoongi pun hanya mengangguk ditanya demikian.

"Yakin ga mau beli yang lain? Biar sekalian kan?"

Yoongi langsung merengut dan menjepit bibir Jimin dengan jari-jarinya. "Bawel, Jim. Aku cuma mau _chocotop_! Jadi jangan protes. Masih mending kan aku ga ngabisin isi dompetmu kalau cuma beli itu."

 _Namja_ yang tengah hamil hampir-delapan-bulan itu lalu memalingkan wajahnya sesaat di kasir sudah membawakan pesanan yang dia mau. Yoongi mengkode suaminya untuk membayarkan pesanannya yang langsung Jimin dengan sigap lakukan.

Dan tanpa menunggunya selesai, _namja_ berambut hitam itu berjalan menjauhi Jimin kemudian menunggu di dekat pintu masuk. Si kasir hanya tersenyum maklum, pun Jimin hanya bisa terkekeh dalam hati atas kemauan ngidam _istri_ nya itu.

"Dasar kamu _baby_. Masa ngidam cuma eskrim _cone_ aja si."

Gumaman Jimin membuat si kasir yang memberikan kembalian tersenyum kecil. Lalu Jimin pun berjalan menghampiri Yoonginya yang masih asik dengan _chocotop_ di tangan _nya_ sampai menyisakan cairan lengket itu di bibir Yoongi.

 _Namja_ bermahkotakan _ash gray_ itu pun mengait pinggang _istri_ nya dan berbisik setelah mengecup disertai modus mengemut bibir Yoongi dengan sayang. "Ngidamnya kamu bikin aku takjub ya dari kemarin-kemarin. Ga ngerti lagi ini kemauan _baby_ kita atau _baby_ besarnya aku."

Dan Yoongi hanya mengabaikan Jimin sembari masih menikmati _chocotop_ miliknya. Membiarkan hujan yang turun perlahan berhenti turun ke bumi serta merta membuat tanah basah. Memberikan mereka berdua kesempatan untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang ke rumah tercinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Kkeut_.**

 **Yumi's note;**

 **First** , please kindly call me **Yumi** , not author or thor. I'm still learning btw:) Thaaanks before.

 **And** then 'bout this fiction, whats on ur mind? Pendek? Yes! Because this is just a ficlet (and a very non-sense fic I think…) Ehe. And no sequel needed /kabur

 **Dear both of you, Jimsnoona & PoppoMing**;

Lunas kan utang aku lunas? Dazar kalian pecinta MPreg:( FF MinYoon MPreg 1 dari **Jimsnoona** dan FA MinYoon ena dari **PoppoMing** kutunggu yach:(

 **Well, sampai** jumpa in another fiction, guys. **Greatest Accidental** nya on progress yha. Ga bisa janji kapan apdet. Yumi baru selesai UTS ehehe.

 **Btw** , mind to **review**?

Thanks a lot who read this and the others fiction of mine.

Lav yall!

 **Hugandkisses,**

 **Yumi.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Adore U

**Adore U ©Fujimoto Yumi, 2017**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi ©God, themselves**

 **Rated T. / Romance, Fluffy, a lil bit School life.**

 **AU. OOC. SLASH. YAOI. BL. Ficlet. Minim dialog.**

 **Summary : This is just a simple rainy days story in which Min Yoongi doesn't know why he couldn't take his eyes off of Jimin's fingers which always have the way in** _ **his**_ **wet hair and he found it attractive.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.o.o.o.o.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu, hujan turun lagi. Tetes-tetes air dari langit membasahi jalanan kota Seoul yang lenggang. Yoongi menghela napas memandang awan yang tengah menangis melalui jendela kelasnya, menunggu seseorang menjemputnya. _Well_ , jika orang itu tidak lupa?

Sudah hampir setengah jam dia menunggu di dalam kelas itu. Sesekali melirik ke arah pintu, namun tetap tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran sosok yang ditunggu. Yoongi menghela napas lagi lalu bangkit untuk menyandang tasnya ke balik punggung. Pun detik setelahnya ia mengambil langkah keluar dari ruangan yang sudah sepi itu.

Kakinya berniat membawanya keluar dari sekolah dan siap menerobos hujan kalau saja tidak ada langkah terburu yang datang dari depannya. Dan saat Yoongi mendongak, dia mendapati kekasihnya, Jimin yang sedang mengatur napasnya di sana. Namun sosok itu tersenyum lembut dengan jemari tangannya yang tengah mengusak rambut basahnya.

"Hei, maaf aku telat?"

Bahkan Yoongi tak benar-benar merasa mendengar suara Jimin sampai sosok di depannya memberinya kecupan di dahi.

"Kau menunggu lama? Tiba-tiba ketua ekskul-ku menambah bahasan dalam rapat, aku tidak bisa mangkir karena aku wakil, _well… sorry_?"

Jimin berucap demikian dengan tangannya yang lagi-lagi berusaha mengusir butir-butir air hujan yang menghinggapi kepalanya. Walau tidak terlalu basah, namun tetap saja. Gedung rapat ekskul yang berbeda dengan gedung sekolah, cukup membuat rambut Jimin agak lepek serta merta baju pada bagian pundaknya.

Yoongi yang sedari tadi diam pun menggeleng. "Tak apa. Ayo pulang. Aku lapar, Jim."

Seketika Jimin merengkuh Yoonginya sambil terus mengucapkan maaf.

"Sudahlah, sana ambil mobilmu. Ini payungnya," kata Yoongi lagi sambil memberikan payung ke arah Jimin agar sosok itu tidak tambah basah sesaat ia akan mengambil mobilnya di parkiran.

Jimin hanya tersenyum lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Yoongi sebelum meninggalkannya ke arah di mana mobilnya berada. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya diam di sana, namun tak dipungkiri, ada senyum kecil yang tertera di sudut bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebanyak apapun Yoongi menampik pemikiran akan kharisma yang Jimin keluarkan hanya dengan mengusak atau menyisir rambut entah basah atau keringnya dengan jari-jemari pemuda itu, Yoongi selalu dibuat terpaku saat melihatnya.

Ia tidak bisa mangkir dari kenyataan kalau Yoongi suka melihat Jimin yang tengah melakukan hal itu. Dalam diam Yoongi mengagumi Jimin saat melakukan hal tersebut, dan Yoongi hanya merasa jika aura dominan Jimin benar-benar keluar karenanya. Membuat Yoongi jadi ingin ikut melarikan tangannya di rambut Jimin.

Yah, walau memang kenyataannya, rambut Jimin adalah labuhan ternyaman tangannya ketika mereka berciuman, uhuk. Yoongi jujur soal itu.

Dan hari itu, lagi-lagi hujan turun. Kala itu mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dengan motor sport Jimin sehabis kencan, hujan turun mengguyur keduanya. Mau tak mau mereka menepi dan memilih tempat pemberhentian bus untuk berteduh.

Memang tidak terlalu lepek, namun berhasil membuat keduanya menggigil. Entah bagaimana, air hujan berhasil masuk dan membuat basah rambut mereka. Dan lagi-lagi Yoongi dihadapkan pada situasi _itu_ , situasi di mana Jimin mengusak rambutnya lalu menyisirnya dengan jemarinya.

Tanpa berkedip Yoongi terus menatapi kekasihnya yang berdiri di sampingnya. Jimin yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh dan hanya tersenyum lalu melarikan tangannya menyingkirkan poni basah Yoongi ke belakang, lalu menaruh kecupan di dahinya.

"Kenapa? Aku setampan itu sampai kau lupa berkedip, Yoon?"

Yoongi hanya terus berkedip, dengan mata yang memperhatikan rambut Jimin.

"Yoon?"

"Huh?"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kedinginan? Kenapa melamun? Aku memang tampan, tapi tidak harus—"

"Berisik."

Yoongi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya lalu melepas tangan Jimin padanya. Jimin langsung tertawa dan keduanya kembali melihat ke arah jalanan yang masih diguyur hujan. Namun memang dasarnya Yoongi yang seolah ditarik magnet kasat mata, pandangannya kembali melihat ke arah Jimin, dan disaat itu Jimin kembali melakukan hal yang sama.

' _Ugh… aku ini kenapa? Apa aku punya_ kink _aneh di mana aku menganggap Jimin yang menyisir atau mengusak rambutnya dengan jari-jemarinya itu seksi? Rasanya aku mau… bergabung dengan jarinya…_ '

Entah apa yang merasuki Yoongi, dia memegang lengan Jimin dengan tangan yang bebas tak memegang helm, membawa pandangan kekasihnya ke arahnya lalu agak berjinjit dan menempatkan kecupan di bibir tebal Jimin. Detik setelahnya, Yoongi membiarkan helm yang ia pegang jatuh, kemudian membawa lengannya melingkari leher Jimin, dilanjut dengan jemarinya yang beralih mencengkeram rambut Jimin dan memperdalam ciumannya.

Jimin yang dihadapkan pada Yoongi yang agresif awalnya terkaget, namun lambat laun ia memanfaatkan itu dengan ikut menjatuhkan helmnya dan memeluk pinggang Yoongi posesif. Mengambil alih ciuman yang dimulai Yoongi membuat si submisif mengerang dalam ciuman mereka dengan tangan Yoongi yang meremas-remas rambutnya sensual.

Keduanya benar-benar menghayati ciuman yang mereka bagi pada hari hujan di bawah kanopi halte bus yang sepi. Di mana satu tangan Jimin sudah beralih meremas bokong Yoongi membuat sosok dalam rengkuhannya mempererat cengkeramannya pada rambut Jimin, dan makin merapatkan tubuhnya membuat bagian bawah mereka saling bergesekan.

Jimin menggeram dalam ciumannya, dan hal itu berakhir dengan bibirnya yang melumat dan meraup rakus bibir tipis Yoongi dalam pagutannya.

Karena sejujurnya, Yoongi hanya terlalu mengagumi segala hal yang Jimin miliki. Dan dia mencintai Jiminnya dengan apapun keadaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Yumi's note :**

Apaan dah ini? Tidak jelas, ya? Tapi lagi coba nyemangatin diri sendiri yang ngerasa makin lama makin ga bisa nulis. Nah, jadilah ff ini. Yumi gatau apakah feelnya nyampe atau cuma setengah atau malah ga nyampe. But, terima kasih kalau ada yang mampir baca dan review hehe.

Btw, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah dan selalu baca ff Yumi. Thanks a lot. Terima kasih juga review-reviewnya. And mohon maaf jika Yumi ada salah, mau puasa ni hehe. Next abis lebaran mudah-mudahan niat buat post ff terealisasi (anyway ini ff agak _menjurus_ , tadinya mau dipost kemarin tapi ga jadi) so, see you again, everyone.

Until next time! Review, anyone?

 **Lav.**

 **Yumi.**


End file.
